Beautiful Mess
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Something is distracting Ryo and it’s making him fall back on his work. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: FAKE belongs to Sanami Matoh and I claim no ownership. Also, the song 'Beautiful Mess' belongs to Diamond Rio. I own nothing.

Summary: Something is distracting Ryo and it's making him fall back on his work.

A/N: This had been in the works for a while. Please review and tell me if it's okay.

* * *

The Chief wanted to know what was wrong with him. He was slowing on his paperwork and completed his tasks or jobs slower than usual (thanks to Dee). Ryo knew what the problem was; had known this was going to happen sooner or later. He'd slowly fallen for Dee's charm.

**_Going out of my mind these days_**

**_Like I'm walking around in a haze_**

**_I can't think straight_**

**_I can't concentrate_**

**_And I need a shave_**

The chief had called him in one day, worried about how poorly he had been working. Ryo had smiled at him, said he was just thinking too much-he really was-and promised to work harder. That was two weeks ago and he was still filling out paper work from a month ago. Dee really was getting bothersome, but it wasn't like Ryo really minded. When he thought about it, it was all too sweet.

**_I go to work and I look tired_**

**_The boss man says, "Son, you're gonna get fired._**

**_This ain't your style."_**

**_And behind my coffee cup, I just smile_**

**Ryo shook his head, trying to clear his mi**nd so he could concentrate more on his paperwork. He was losing his concentration more often as the minutes ticked by, and the cause was obvious: the dark haired man snoozing softly next to him. Dee had his head resting heavily on his crossed arms, and his hair fell into his eyes, blocking Ryo's view of the eyelids underneath.

**_What a beautiful mess _**

**_What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

**_Spending all my time with you _**

**_There's nothing else I'd rather do_**

Ryo thought about waking him, but he knew that Dee had had a tough morning with Bikky. The two of them had never gotten along as well as Ryo had hoped, and there wasn't anything he could've done about that.

Dee murmured in his sleep, his fingers twitching slightly. Ryo smiled down at him, his concentration officially shot. He never realized how cute his partner looked when asleep. Dee was like a little child, the way his fingers were curled next to his mouth.

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

**'_Cause I can't get enough_**

**_Can't stop the hunger for your love_**

**_What a beautiful mess _**

**_What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

**_Ahhh_**

As cute as Dee was, they still had paperwork to get done and Ryo couldn't do it all himself. So, sighing to himself, the blond shook the other man's shoulder.

"Dee, wake up." Ryo gave his partner a few minutes before he shook the man again. "Dee, wake up and help me with his paperwork."

"Five more minutes, Ryo."

**_This morning I put salt in my coffee_**

**_I put my shoes on the wrong feet_**

**_I'm losing my mind, I swear_**

**_It might be the death of me_**

**_But I don't care_**

Dee's eyes opened slowly and lifted to Ryo's, unfocused and sleepy. A half-smile formed on his lips, his hand reaching out to stroke the other's fingers. "Working hard, I see." The dark haired man said sarcastically. He leaned forward, a conspiratorial smile on his face, as if he were planning something. "You know, Ryo. It's getting late. Maybe we should start heading home."

And hell, if Ryo didn't understand the true meaning behind _those_ words.

**_What a beautiful mess _**

**_What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

**_Spending all my time with you _**

**_There's nothing else I'd rather do_**

"As much as I'd like that, we have a mountain of paperwork that you have neglected to finish. And the Chief is worried about _me_." Ryo muttered under his breath. He pushed a stack of paper near Dee and went back to what he had been doing, his concentration drifting only slightly.

The dark haired man scrunched up his face in mild disgust, "Since when did I do paperwork?" He leaned closer to his partner's ear, his breath falling on the other man's skin.

Ryo tried not to shiver as he replied, "Since it became a mountain."

**_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_**

**'_Cause I can't get enough_**

**_Can't stop the hunger for your love_**

**_What a beautiful mess _**

**_What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

**_Ahhh_**

Dee sat back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head. He noticed the light pink dusting his partner's cheeks and smirked to himself. Ryo wasn't as hard at work as he made himself out to be.

"Ryo, let's call it quits for tonight." Dee said, his voice husky and laced with mischief.

"Can't, Dee. Too much paperwork." Ryo answered shortly. His grip on the pencil in his hand tightened, and his concentration slipped just a little.

**_Is it your eyes_**

**_Is it your smile_**

**_All I know is that you're driving me wild_**

Dark eyes regarded him coolly, the wheels turning slowly. Ryo's concentration was slowly slipping; that much was obvious. Dee wanted it to be completely on him.

"Ryo…" Dee murmured, sliding his fingertips slowly across the other man's arm, watching as the hair stood on end. Just what he wanted. "Forget the paperwork. Let's just go home."

Ryo's grip was suddenly white-knuckled.

**_What a beautiful mess _**

**_What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

**_Spending all my time with you _**

**_There's nothing else I'd rather do_**

**_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_**

"Dee…" Ryo matched his tone, his dark eyes turned on the older man's. He placed his chin in his palm, and tapped his pencil on the paper irritably. "We're behind a lot this month, and you're making it worse. The chief isn't going to stand for it any longer. Help me, please?"

Dee scowled at him, "Fine. Pass me a chunk.

Ryo, 1; Dee, 0

**'_Cause I can't get enough_**

**_Can't stop the hunger for your love_**

**_What a beautiful mess _**

**_What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

**_Ahhh_**

The two men went to work on the load in front of them, each with their own thoughts. Dee was thinking about what they could've been doing, while Ryo celebrated his victory. He'd successfully reigned in his concentration and now he was ready to work.

The things Dee put him through…

_What a beautiful_

He was nearly done and he had kept Dee awake to complete his pile. The dark haired man was silently waiting for his partner to finish, his chin resting in his palm. His eyelids were starting to droop.

"Are you done yet, Ryo?" he asked grumpily.

"Not quite."

**_What a beautiful mess _**

**_What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

**_Spending all my time with you _**

**_There's nothing else I'd rather do_**

"Done!" Ryo put his pencil down on the stack of paper, and stretched his arms above his head. He couldn't wait to get home and just _sleep!_

"Now that that's over." Dee grabbed the blond's elbow, redirecting his body so that the two of them were facing each other. Before Ryo could ask what was wrong, the other man leaned forward in his chair and kissed him fiercely. Ryo instinctively fisted in Dee's shirt and let the man kiss him.

It was no wonder he loved this man so much.

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

**'_Cause I can't get enough_**

**_Can't stop the hunger for your love_**

**_What a beautiful mess _**

**_What a beautiful mess I'm in_**

**_Ahhh_**

**_Ahhh_**

_Owari_


End file.
